


The New York Heat

by PokeLowell



Series: The New York Crew [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter Matt, Character Mentions, M/M, Season 6 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeLowell/pseuds/PokeLowell
Summary: Sebastian's reaction to Kurt's disappearance. Elliot is a partner in crime. Nick's room is a victim. Matt is just along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So people wanted a second part to The New York Sun Rises with more Kurtbastian. I hope I delivered.  
> I'm willing to write a lot more to this series and will probably have more couples. Someone asked for Kurt's reaction to living with Niff and Seb so that'll probably be my next project.  
> Italics are mostly for text messages.  
> The two main POVs are Sebastian and Matt.

When Jeff's text came, Sebastian had just gotten off the subway. Their group chat was blowing with a wave of "nos" so fast he he almost missed what was being asked.

_Have any of you guys heard from Kurtsie today?? -JStarSterling_

Why on Earth would Jeff be asking them that? He was the one in Ohio with him. A frown fell into place as he went through his contacts. Kurt had called him last night to catch him up with the details that was the New Directions Show with promises of calling after club today. Dialing Kurt's number sent him straight to voicemail.

Now  _that_ was off. Kurt never kept his phone off. He carried his charger everywhere in that messenger bag of his. His boy may be stressed, but that was always the first thing in his bag in the mornings. Something was wrong, and he wanted answers. 

_Jeff, is there a particular reason you're asking us? -SSRanking_

It took a few (very excruciating) minutes as Sebastian was walking back to their apartment for Jeff to respond.

_Kurt never showed up for lunch today. -JStarSterling_

_'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T SHOW UP !'_ Was the general consensus of messages flowing into the group chat. The chat blew up with worry and trying to figure out what the hell happened. 

Sebastian stared at the device, freezing on the sidewalk. He had a general idea of how Kurt and Jeff worked at Ohio. Everyday they would meet up for coffee at the Lima Bean, and drove out for food somewhere appropriately placed between Westerville and Lima so they wouldn't be late for their clubs. The only acceptions were the days they spent together when they normally chilled at a mall or one of their houses. There wasn't a time Jeff didn't at least know where Kurt was, as much as it made his stomach churn. 

He may have made peace with the New Directions after the Karofsky incident, but he did not in anyway trust them with Kurt. Glancing at the time, a smile fell in his face. Nick was still in class. He ran the rest of the way to the apartment, dialing Elliot's number.

"Hey Elliot, I need a favor."

"What can you possibly need right now of all times? You're boyfriend is missing!"

"That's why I need a favor. I'm gonna be doing stupid dumb and I need help. Preferably in the next hour before Nick gets out of class."

"...I don't know what you're planning but I like it. I'm calling Matt though because it sounds like we're going to get in trouble."

"Oh definitely. But Nick won't be home in time to stop us... And if Matt comes maybe we'll get yelled at less."

"See, this is why we're good friends." On that note they both hung up. His signature smirk grew as he pocketed the device. Kurt was going to  bitch him out like there was no tomorrow, but it was going to be worth it. He'd finally get to see his boyfriend, and give Santana a proper talking to for the shit she told him. 

0o00o0

"I can't believe I let you both talk me into this," Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair. The second he heard Sebastian's plot, his first thought was to call Nick and Chandler. Nick was the other voice of reason, and at least Chandler was level headed enough to realize they needed to sit down and talk this through. Unfortunately both were in class, and the earliest they could get there was in the next few hours. Dani was at work, and Alex would likely encourage the plot, adding in input. 

He could have refused, but the trouble that both Elliot and Sebastian would create was a disaster he did not want to hear about in their weekly group calls. The least he could do was lessen the blow. That's how he had ended up at the airport with the dynamic duo waiting for the next flight. Elliot was just support, making sure they made their getaway safely. As much as he would love to add his two cents in, he still had work the following days. Who knew how long they'd be gone. 

"I am in your debt LeBron," Sebastian laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I can leave right now and let Kurt rip you to shreds." He scoffed, crossing his arms. He had been meaning to return to McKinley, especially since most of the original glee club was back. Mike said he would be visiting after his midterms, it was the perfect opportunity. Maybe he should have gone back with Kurt and Jeff the first time.

He had only ever heard stories of the drama after he transferred. Mike was never into bringing up the problems that arose weekly in the.club, only mentioning events that escalated to a point that couldn't be avoided: Kurt's transfer, the football team joing glee, TroubleTones, both nationals, and things of the sort. Was it so hard to believe that they could change?

Apparently so.

"Now don't be scaring them off to harsh Seb. You gotta save some for me if I ever visit," Elliot teased, knocking into their shoulders. "I mean, I love Tana, but sometimes she's a bit too much."

"You think?" Sebastian snorted. 

Matt just shook his head again, hiding a laugh. Maybe this could have been avoided if he left with them. He could afford a week or two away from classes. It wasn't smart, but they had done midterms weeks ago and he shared classes with Chandler and friends who could send him notes. Well, it was too late to be thinking of the what ifs.

0o00o0

Sebastian was bristling as he read Jeff's text. Apparently he had found Kurt, with Rachel and Santana's help. He could let out a sigh of relief that Kurt was safe and sound. However, the other part of the text sent him fuming. How. Dare. She. She had no right to lock Blaine and Kurt in an elevator for the sakeo a sunken ship. Kidnapping was charge worthy, and he wasn't afraid to get his father involved. Knowing Kurt however, that was unlikely to happen. Curse his loveable forgiving nature. 

He wouldn't calm down until he heard that angelic nagging voice berating him for dragging Matt into this. Matt, bless him, had to put up with his antsy ass through a plane ride and a taxi. If it wasn't for the older guy, Sebastian would have rocketed into the halls. Well... He would have had Matt nit held onto his wrist.

"One step at a time Bastian. You don't want to scare off the kids. Jeff probably did enough to scar them for life. I'll be surprised if they're still there." Fuck his stupid logic and reasoning skills. Why did the guy have to be like fucking Ghandi or some shit? Making him listen...

"Considering the history of Nude Erections. They're tough kids. Probably," he shrugs, dragging Matt out of the car. 

"Bastian..."

"Alright alright, I'll play nice Mother." His quip was quickly met with an elbow to his side. He groaned, wrapping his arm around the spot. "Damn LeBron... This is child abuse."

"So you're finally admitting you're a child?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too Bastian."

They trudged the halls in silence the remainder of the time, Matt leading the way. Sebastiantook a deep breath, trying to straighten out his clothing. It wasn't as if he had a clue where the choir room was. Public schools were a place he actively avoided.

By this time, most of the school was empty. Few clubs and sports held sessions this late. The only reason Glee was still going on was from the.hoirs they lost trying to track down their co-head. That, and their pre-competition was the next day. In true New Directions fashion, they had barely come up with a setlist that would surely, once again, change by the time they actually perform. What? He did pay attention when his boyfriend told him things. 

The door to choir room was open, surprisingly. From the sound of voices, they were going over the plans for tomorrow, wrapping up the lesson. Kurt was standing beside Rachel nearing the piano. The rest of the alumni sat in the seats of the choir room, surrounding the four teens of the room. Sebastian winced, he knew art was a sore topic at McKinley, but he expected there to be more than four kids. Seriously, what the hell?

Matt poked his head through the door, a grin breaking across his face. Kurt and Rachel couldn't see him, but the rest had. "Can we help you?" Santana scowled, crossing her arms.

"Damn Tana... I know it's been a few years, but I thought you'd recognize your homeboy," he laughed. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin, turning so fast he almost got whiplash. Sebastian snorted, covering his mouth from behind the door.

"Matt! When did your flight get in?" It took all his strength to not run in and steal his boy away. Kurt was there. He was safe. He was smiling. 

"Not long ago, took a cab straight here. You know how impatient that boy is," Matt rolled his eyes moving to give Kurt a high five. To the surprise of the.club, he returned it and let Matt wrap an arm around him.

"Guys, this is Matthew Rutherford. He was in New Directions our sophomore year, and remains to be one of our best dancers to this day." Kurt grinned, allowing the gears to turn in the heads of the alumni. Only Sam had not met Matt, transferring long after Matt had left. 

"Yeah. I've been meaning to visit earlier but classes called. I can hold y'all over til Mike gets here. I think he'll be visiting soon." Matt offered a friendly smile, as he released his hold on Kurt. He walked over to the fresh meat to introduce himself properly. Santana's scowl was soon replaced with a smile as she patted his back. Kurt took the distraction  to whisper something into Rachel's ear. At her nod, he immediately took off to the door. 

Sebastian smirked, leaning against one of the lockers as Kurt closed the door. His bright glasz eyes looked from side to side before finally landing on Sebastian. "Hey babe, miss me?"

A laugh erupted from his lips as Kurt launched off the floor, wrapping his arms around his neck, "You're really here!"

He wrapped an arm around his waist, burying his head in Kurt's hair. "I'd always be here for you songbird. Are you okay?"

"Well aside from being stuck in a fake elevator for half a day... Decent. I mean, it could have been worse here." Kurt murmured, lightly placing a kiss on Sebastian's neck. "I've missed you."

He repressed a shudder as his hold on Kurt tightened. "I missed you too.  This is like summering in Paris last year. I miss waking up to your smile."

Kurt's face flushed. "The feeling is mutual. It's weird waking up in an empty bed... I mean at least while you were in Paris there was Nick and Jeff.. Heck even Alex when they stayed the night." He buried his head in his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here."

"And you're stuck with me babe. Don't you forget it," he finally broke into laughter, lifting Kurt off his feet to twirl him in the air. It had only been a couple of weeks, far shorter than his family trip to Paris. They were both busy: Sebastian with his family reunions (driving him up the wall), and Kurt between jobs at Vogue and the diner. This time however, felt different. It would only last until the end of the semester, Kurt had specified the terms of his return first thing. This was only to help Rachel get back on her feet and for his third year credit. 

Ohio was a place they both vowed to avoid aside for family matters. They weren't the best people in high school, Sebastian especially. They were both New Yorkers, futures invested in the city, through and through. They didn't need Ohio any more. While Kurt would go back on certain dates, he wasn't invested in returning beyond that. His dad and Carol often flew over for holidays anyway. 

The atmosphere was tense. The sense of freedom that came with living in New York seemed to disappear by stepping foot in the halls of old memories. With how he's been treated, Sebastian is surprised his boyfriend hasn't lost his mind. Coming back, was like having high school thrown in their faces once again. 

Kurt had to face his old bullies in full force. The Santana they both believed to have changed, just a vicious as before. Sebastian recalled running into her a few times  in New York before she left with Aretha and her would be fiance. Oh, she still hated Sebastian with a violent passion and he was lucky she was on duty at the time or he'd likely have not seen the light of day. That girl seemed to be gone with the years. Don't get him wrong, he knew she hated him, but she was still Kurt's friend. They had a different friendship in New York, much closer than they ever could at Ohio. Maybe that came with the perks of being flatmates.

It didn't help that Kurt's friends just let it happen. Sebastian was vaguely aware of why Kurt transferred to Dalton all those years ago. His friends had done nothing allowing the bullying to escalate to the point Kurt no long felt safe. This was a repeat disaster. Then with Sue...

He was not planning on leaving Kurt's side any time soon, classes be damned. He'll sign up for online courses to make up for it. He finally laxed his grip on Kurt, letting his feet touch the ground. Kurt giggled, placing a chast kiss on Sebastian's lips. If it were possible for his body to melt, he was sure he would have in that moment. Kurt always knew how to lighten his mood after a few seconds. 

He brought a hand carefully to Kurt's face. The other hasn't pulled too far away, staring into Sebastians green valley's. There was still too much left unsaid, but that could wait. Sebastian closed the distance again, pressing his lips firmly against Kurts. He needed this. They both needed this. 

Kurt returned the kiss, slowly moving his lips against Sebastian's. A hand imbedded in his hair, he gently backed Kurt against a locker, taking in everything about him. The curves of his face. The taste of his lips. The escapping giggles as Sebastian moved his other hand to the small of Kurt's back.  They pressed closer together, taking in what they've missed over the weeks, simply losing themselves.in each other. 

He had Kurt, and that was all he needed.

0o00o0

Matt spent his time getting to pearn more about the new members of New Directions. They were all sweethearts and he couldn't wait to start working with them. There may have only been four of them, but Rachel was trying to recruit another member and was sending Sam to try for one of the football players. Notingly, she had taken the door Kurt hadn't used. He began to wonder if she actually knew it was Sebastian that Kurt was with. He was sure Kurt at least mentioned the boyfriend. 

He waved.the newbies off, promising to show them a few dance techniques tomorrow. The rest of crew, namely Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck stayed back with him to catch up. He hadn't a clue where Tina disappeared to, though he was never close to the girl in the first place. They walked through the halls, discussing the plans for the following day when Santana stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell is  _that_ doing here?" Her voice evolved to venom in seconds. Matt followed her gaze to the end of the hall. Sebastian had his forehead rested against Kurt's, holding the shorter close. 

He recalled the multiple conversations from Mike about Sebastian during their senior year. Sebastian the bastard. The boyfriend stealing prick. The asshole. He had heard all the names with perfectly justified reasons as to why all of New Directions hated his gutts. But when he first met Bastian, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how that Sebastian and the one currently nestling with Kurt at his side were the same person. When Sebastian swore to change after the Karofsky incident, he had held true to his words. 

Neither seemed to notice, or even hear Santana's growl. The others had gone quiet, waiting to see how this would progress. Kurt and Sebastian were lost to them, something that didn't surprise Matt in the least. Since the breakup, they were near inseparable. Sebastian had taken a week off classes to help Kurt get back on his feet. It was an odd friendship that only Nick and Jeff understood at first. The first time he had seen them, they were screaming each other's ear off. Yet, it held no malice. Jeff's focus was on the textbook in front of him and Nick was busy editing a video. Chandler had feared for them, ready to break apart the argument. It was only when they both collapsed on the couch laughing that they even noticed him and Chandler in the apartment.

They always had a habit of forgetting the outside world when they were together in private spaces. That only grew when Bastian had the balls to finally ask Kurt out, several months after the breakup. The night that he returned from Paris, Nick and Jeff had gone straight to his, Chandler, and Alex's apartment after work, knowing full well where the night would evolve. 

"Tana leave em be," Matt murmured. His friends needed this. Kurt needed to see Sebastian, he needed the comfort of his life in New York. He needed to feel safe again after the memories of the past had returned. And Sebastian needed Kurt right back. He didn't miss how higher strung Bastian was once Kurt left for this visit of Lima. This wasn't another weekend away or a time spent with family. This was them both coming to terms with the fears they never spoke aloud. 

Sebastian's revolving around Kurt. He knew how much his friends supported the Klaine relationship. How they could sometimes be pushy when it came to interfering with each other's relationships. The quiet fear that maybe Kurt would go back. Sebastian never spoke those words, but if there was anything Matt knew, it was body language. He would stiffen at any mention of Blaine and Klaine. Bas wasn'a diffident person. He trusted Kurt more than anyone, and it terrified him. 

Kurt's were everything that Santana and high school Sebastian tore him down for. That he wasn't goid enough. That no one would want him and he'd amount to nothing, just as bullies would tell him in the past. Kurt wore his heart on a sleeve when he was with people he was comfortable enough, despite his ability to go from happy to ice prince in two seconds. The insecurities that came with Phio had hit him ten fold. 

"And why should I Matt? That bastard has no right to pollute the air here," Santana scowled, crossing her arms.

"Well he did promise to change his attitude," Puck offered. "It isn't as if we heard him causing trouble after the stuff with Karofsky." If anyone could understand Sebastian's change, Matt was confident it was Puck. While he hadn't managed to keep in touch with  Puck as much as he had with Mike, the Noah Puckermen that he's had the joy of remeeting was all grown up. 

"Nuh-uh, there is no way that Sebastian Smythe could possibly change." Santana held her ground, glaring at the couple. 

"Tana... I don't mean to  doubt your psychic Mexican third eye... But what makes you think he can't?" The last thing Matt wanted was to start an argument with her. But those two were his friends, and he was more than willing to go the distance to defend them. 

"Men like Smythe don't change." She hissed.

"Really... Because I doubt if he was the same Sebastian you knew in high school that Dani and Elliot would enjoy speaking with him," he said, biting back a hiss. 

"What? No fucking way," Santana stared, just in time to see Sebastian ppace another chast kiss on Kurt's lips. Elliot and Kurt were close, and while she didn't know about Kurt's friendship with the ex-Warblers, she would at least understand Dani and Elliot. "They would not let Lady Hummel anywhere near him."

He gave her a pointed look. That was exactly what he was talking about. She huffed looking away. "I still won't believe it."

"But San, Dolphin looks really happy right now. He's wearing the sweet smile, like when we're together. It isn't that one that's been hurting his face the last few weeks," Brittany commented seeing Kurt gently nuzzle into Bastian's neck. 

"I don't think it's any of our business," Quinn added, looking away from the scene. "If Kurt wanted to talk about it, he would have. He's had a long day. Leave him be."

Santana grumbled under her breath, turning to walk the other direction. Matt let out a sigh of relief. If Santana and Bastian were to have a throwdown now it would only end in some form of violence that would only upset Kurt. He had no doubts Sebastian would eventually confront her, but with the emotional rollercoaster that day Sebastian would not wait for a private moment should he see her. Brittany followed at Santana's heels, and was soon followed by Quinn and Puck. Matt smiled, following the train as he took his phone out. He'd give the boys their privacy for now. They weren't going anywhere, so it was safe for him to catch up with his old pals in the meantime.

_The package had been delivered. Mission is now completed- Matt Attack_

_Oh my gosh, Elliot wasn't kidding when you guys hightailed it. You couldnt have brought the rest of us along??? -LexyHexy_

_Do you honestly believe that Bas has the patience for that? Our room looks like it was hit by a tornado! -Nick Divine_

_In my defense, you had those hidden really well- ShiningStarchild_

_That doesn't mean you can destroy the room looking for it! -Nick Divine_

_Maaaaaaaatt do you like want me to pick up the work for our classes? I can send copies- Chatler_

_Yes plz-Matt Attack_

_Looks like U and Jeffers R third wheeling 2nite. RIP- Sweet and Dan-dy_

_Don't remind meeeeeeee. But it's nice to have some of the.crew here. Miss your you all! -JStarSterling_

_I miss you baby! -Nick Divine_

_Aww you guys are super cuuuute- LexyHexy_

_Thanks Alex! -JStarSterling_

0o00o0

"The phone's blowing up," Sebastian murmured, kissing Kurt's cheek. 

"Five more minutes?" Kurt mumbled, lightly clutching onto Bas's shirt. Sebastian laughed, running a hand down Kurt's back.

"We aren't in bed babe. Besides, don't we have to meet Jeff for dinner?"

"That was before me and Blaine got kidnapped and they showed up for Warbler practice three hours late. He said we'd meet up for breakfast though before the big showdown." Kurt whispered, pecking Sebastian's nose as he snuggled close to the taller.

"So I get you tonight all to myself?" His eyes twinkled as Kurt laughed in response. He knew they really wouldn't be alone with Matt there. And with the possibility of Burt and Carol being home anything outside of cuddling and stealing kisses was forbidden. Kurt's affirmation wasn't needed. 

"No, but we can always stay up catching up on  _Gotham_ or  _Arrow_ . It is.. Kind of our thing," he flushed. Superhero action things were not his things in the least. But Sebastian loved those sort of shows, so when they came on Kurt normally settled in his lap, half reading a magazine, half paying attention. Sebastian never minded, especially with Kurt in his lap to hug and bemoan whatever was wrong with the current episode they were watching.

"Baby, you always know the perfect thing to say," He laughed, releasing his hold on Kurt entirely. They would have plenty of time that night for cuddles.

"And don't you forget it." Kurt hummed, finally letting go of Bas. "We should find Matt soon though. I know he was playing catch up, but I need to start dinner."

"Can we make cupcakes too?"

"Only because you asked so nicely."

"Mmmm, Babe you rock my world."

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Nick had locked the passport and cards in a box and hid it in his and Jeff's room. Elliot picked the lock after Sebastian tore the room apart looking for it ;3c  
> Matt reads too deep into friendships, but he isn't wrong.  
> Everyone is a grown child.  
> If there are.any specific events that I've mentioned in either story that you want to see feel free to comment!  
> IM NAMES (they all have silly play on names)  
> JStarSterling- Jeff  
> SSRanking- Sebastian (also goes by Bas Ass Bitch)  
> Matt Attack- Matt  
> Lexy Hexy- Alex  
> Chatler- Chandler  
> Nick Divine- Nick  
> ShiningStarchild- Elliot  
> ???- Kurt (will I ever reveal it? Who knows. Not me.)  
> Sweet and Dan-dy- Dani


End file.
